yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Zapp's true colors/In the Underground Chamber
Here is how Zapp Brannigan reveals his true colors in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. When Yuna got up on the surface, She notice Zapp Brannigan's smirk on his face. Zapp Brannigan: You have a nice swim, Princess? Then the camera zooms out revealing Zapp's men are all armed with different firearms, and Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, and Mr. Burns are among them. Princess Yuna: What the?! Princess Solarna: (held by Ernie) Easy, Watch the mane! Princess Sharon: (held by Sideshow Bob) Yuna, It's a set up! Princess Yuna: It can't be, I'm such a fool! You guys think it's such a treasure hunt, You were after the diamond! Zapp Brannigan: Oh, You mean this. (shows the missing page) Princess Yuna: The Heart of Equinelantis! Zapp Brannigan: That's right, Princess. Princess Yuna: Why, Zapp? Why? Zapp Brannigan: Because it was a strict top secret need to know basis, Too bad we didn't tell any of you sooner. But now you know, Just to be sure you're one of us. (sticks out his hand) Welcome to the club, Princess. Princess Yuna: I'm no crook like you! Zapp Brannigam: What's the big deal? It's big, Shiny, And it's gonna make us all rich. Princess Yuna: (gets out to the pool) You think it's some kind of money maker, I thought it was a battery, But we're both wrong! It's this city's life source, The very thing keeping them alive! Zapp Brannigam: Oh, Is it? (snaps his finger) As Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and King Solar Flare come out from the pool, Zapp's mercenaries captured them. King Solar Flare: Take your hands off! Princess Yuna: Zapp, Don't do this! Zapp Brannigan: Oh yeah? But then, Solar Flare does a Force Repulse making all the mercinaries fly off him, Celestia, and Luna. King Solar Flare: YOU DARE TO MANHANDLE A KING AND HIS DAUGHTERS?! (draws his Lightsaber and ignites it) As the Mercenaries are open fire at Solar Flare, He deflects the shots and then destroys their guns and kills a few. But unfortunately, Zapp draws a blaster pistol and stuns him. King Solar Fare: Uh! (falls to the ground, stunned) Princess Celestia: Father! Princess Luna: You Monster! Zapp Brannigan: Academics. You never want to get your hands or hooves dirty. Think about it, Princess. If you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, You'd be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary service to the archeological community. Princess Yuna: We're not interested. Zapp Brannigan: I got to admit, I'm disappointed. You're an idealist, Princess. Just like your ma and aunt. Do yourself a favor, Don't be like them or and gramps here. For once, Do the smart thing. As Yuna glares anger at Zapp, He felt disappointed to take measures. Zapp Brannigan: I really hate it when negotiations go sour. (snaps his fingers) As Ernie the Giant Chicken cocks his gun and points at Luna, Celestia, Sharon and Solarna, Zapp Brannigan showed Yuna the missing page. Zapp Brannigan: Let's try this again, Princess. As the bombes were burst into the front gate of the throne room, The Royal Guards tried to stop him. Sideshow Bob: Tell the guards to drop their weapons! Ernie the Giant Chicken: Do as we say, Now! Emperor Lunarlight: Drop your weapons! As the royal guards drop their spears, The mercenaries started searching for the Diamond Chamger. Mr. Burns: Find the chamber, Search everywhere! Zapp Brannigan: You're not applying yourself, Princess. There's gotta be something else. Princess Yuna: The journey doesn't say anything about where the chamber is! All it says was: "The Heart of Equinelantis lies in the eyes of their emperor". Zapp Brannigan: Well then, Maybe ol' King Coal here will help us fill in the blanks. How about, Chief, Where's the diamond chamber? Emperor Lunarlight: You will only destroy yourself. Many who have come for the diamond have only destroyed themselves in the progress, As did many Sith who have tried to overthrow my kingdom. (presses a hidden button on his throne chair) Those who seek power, Will only be consumed by it and then they will be destroyed. Zapp Brannigan: Maybe I'm not being clear. As Zapp punches Lunarlight, He falls to the ground clunching his chest. Princess Luna: Grandfather! Waylon Smithers: Sir, This is not the part of the plan. Kif Kroker: He's right, We were suppose to come in piece. Zapp Brannigan: Plan's changed, Boys. I'd suggest you put bandages on those bleeding hearts of yours. It doesn't suit a mercenary. (sits as the throne) Well, As usual, diplomacy has failed us. Now I'm going to count to 10, And you're going to tell me where the diamond is. 1.. (clicks his gun) 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... Zecora: Take that! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225